thomarie :algo hermoso para marie 3
by loveiswar violetta411
Summary: jajaj hola como están aquí para angelus19 soy vieletta411 si la historia no es como tu la querías TT-TT NO IMPORTA POR QUE LA ESTAS LEYENDO Y LOS MAS IMPORTANTE PERDÓNA POR A VER ESCRITO JAZMINE EN VEZ DE JASMINE ME CONFUNDO BUENO LA CANCION QUE TOMMY TOCA ES ESTA /watch?v jIGmga3 ln8


Thomarie : la fiesta de marie

CAPITULO1: DISTRAERLA

Era un dia cualquiera yo pensé pero me abia olvidado de lago importante ese dia y solo estaba estado bajo aquel árbol queme daba comodidad.

-Hola tommy que ases- me dijo con entusiasmo marie

-marie llegaste justamente a la misma hora de ayer y soy thomas no tommy - respondí sin ninguno entusiasmo

-adivina que dia es es hoy jazz ya lo sabe y solo faltas tu- diciéndolo con emoción y alegría

-no se que dia es hoy dime – respondí de nuevo sin poner entusiasmo

- no te acuerdas thomas- me respondió medio triste

en se momento llego jasmine y se acerco a thomas y dijo entre dientes.

-hoy es el cumple años de marie

-hoy es que pesaba que eran mañana – respondí con sorpresa y entre dientes

de inmediato me puse en pie y le dije a marie.

-feliz cumple años marie – le dije sin entusiasmo como para ella ya era de esperar que lo dijera así

-gracias tommy- dijo dándome un largo y prolongado abrazo

-oye ya saludaste a mis padres -le dije para que se fuera por un momento

-Oosp no lo olvide -respondió marie

- entonces que esperas ve y salúdalos-le dije

- alla voy nos vemos tommy- respondió corriendo a la casa

enseguida que ella se fue por 5 minutos empece a hablar con jazmine.

- oye jazmine que haremos con el cumple de marie

- bueno sus padres le aran una fiesta sorpresa estilo medieval

-estilo medieval y que paso por que nos los ayudamos – respondí sin emoción alguna

- bueno ellos me pidieron que la distraiga por un rato y tus padres fueron para ayudarles- respondió con prisa jasmine

- bueno saquemos la de mi casa ahora mismo y llevemos la a caminar ala ciudad asi la distraeremos un rato- exclame sin emoción

un rato después llego marie .

-hay adentro no están tus padres tommy- señalando la casa

- nuevo creo que salieron oye vamos con jazmine a caminar un rato- le dije rascando mi cabeza

-claro tommy podemos ir ala feria - respondió sinceras mente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

En la feria desdimos comer algo después de todo era el medio dia y teníamos que regresar a las 4 de la tarde para el cumple años de marie

-thommy quiero subir a la montaña rusa siiiiiiii – exclamo marie con alegría

- si quieres – le dije sin ningún sentimiento

en cuanto salimos del juego me sentí mareado y con nauseas y empece a vomitar en un cesto de basura mientras jazmine se reía diciendo

-adivinare el almuerzo de thomas un sandwich de jamó y un batido de mmm de chocolate- decía jazmine riendo

- ya callate jazz tommy se siente mal- dijo marie con tono de preocupación

-tranquila solo me voy a casa marie – le guiñe el ojo a jazmine

pero solo era par poder ir a ver los preparativos de la fiesta de marie pero mi padre antes de subir me ala montaña rusa me abia mandado un mensaje de texto diciendo que lleváramos a marie a casa yo no me sentía mal tuve que fingir mi malestar jazmine ya tenia que llevar a marie a su casa para que se cambiara de ropa diciendo que era un concurso de disfraces medievales .

CAPITULO 2 Y ULTIMO : SORPRESA MARIE

Yo no tenia un tarje medieval pero mi abuela linda tenia uno de ase años de la tienda de antigüedades de mi abuelo .

Enseguida que me lo puse y me subí al auto para ir ala fiesta de marie tome mi guitara y nos fuimos ala casa de mi tíos phineas y isabella.

- thomas porque trajiste tu guitara – pregunto mi padre alo que conteste

- bueno se me olvido el regalo a si que jazmine me sujiero tocar le una canción aunque es algo cursi pero me tengo nada que regalarle así que nuevo regalo es regalo no – le respondí ami padre.

-nuevo thomas como se llama esa canción- mi padre me pregunto

- cendrillon – respondí como si nada

Al llegar ala la casa de mis tio phineas y isabella empese a tocar la cancion era hermosa la letra claro como para una chica cuando marie llego con jazmine , marie dijo.

-jazz esta es mi casa y el concurso – respondió curiosamente

- nuevo es que decidí decirle primero a tus padres –ella respondió nerviosa

-a nuevo - contesto con una sonrisa

Cuando entraron entraron todos los presentes en la sal gritaron sorpresa bueno casi todos yo no soy de los que se emocionan mucho en las fiestas marie salto de felicidad diciendo

- gracias a todos creí que no se acordarían -respondió de sorpresa

-como no me acordaría de tu cumple años – respondieron mis tíos con cariño

En ese momento jazmine me dio un codazo y dijo

-marie , thomas quiere cantar una canción contigo la letra la puse yo la saque de internet es hermosa se llama cendrillon- lo dijo felizmente

-tommy es verdad- emocionada

-es verdad - respondí sin emoción alguna

-entonces cantemos la ya -me dijo con un salto de emoción

- nuevo aquí vamos aquí tienes la letra 1,2,3

_con la magia que soñé_  
><em>bailare hasta amanecer<em>  
><em>cuando se oiga el campanear del reloj<em>  
><em>la escalera tentara<em>  
><em>a mis para bajar<em>  
><em>los peldaños de a tres<em>  
><em>solo para escapar<em>

_temblando te veré_  
><em>en la carroza<em>  
><em>con ropas viejas que<em>  
><em>nuestro vals nocturno acabaran<em>  
><em>al final...<em>

_buscando tu rostro entre extraños_  
><em>a mis oídos susurraras<em>  
><em>que con mi cuchillo te mate de forma cruel<em>  
><em>y te robe el aliento<em>  
><em>llegan huérfanos al castillo<em>  
><em>y un bello ángel para hacerlos ver<em>  
><em>que entre una plebeya<em>_y un rico príncipe_  
><em>puede haber amor disfrazándose...<em>

_miro tus zapatos de cristal_  
><em>van seduciéndome<em>  
><em>con brillos al azar<em>  
><em>no se si este bien voltear<em>  
><em>me encuentro tambaleándome<em>  
><em>no puedo dejar de ver hacia el reloj<em>  
><em>sin zapatos bailare<em>  
><em>tropezar evitare<em>  
><em>y las puntas de mis pies van elevándose<em>

_beso tus lágrimas_  
><em>que se desbordan<em>  
><em>y es justo cuando sueltas mi espalda para<em>  
><em>ya no dar marcha atrás<em>

_por favor campanas no suenen_  
><em>arrodillándome gritare<em>  
><em>mis manos suplican justicia y acuchillar<em>  
><em>esta horrible despedida<em>  
><em>tu mí perfumada princesa<em>  
><em>con tu fragancia a fresca pólvora<em>  
><em>atravesaras mi antifaz de hielo y con tus<em>  
><em>ojos me provocaras...<em>

_siento tu aliento en mí_  
><em>desgarrado todavía<em>  
><em>todo lo que soñé en esta vida<em>  
><em>se ha posado sobre ti<em>  
><em>el gran velo lunar<em>  
><em>adornadote en la oscuridad<em>

_rasga de una vez mi vestido_  
><em>hasta que me veas suspirar<em>  
><em>que quede solo el contacto de nuestra mirar<em>  
><em>y la luz de un cupido<em>  
><em>somos dos almas solitarias<em>  
><em>ardiendo en llamas y atrayéndose<em>  
><em>si no puedo ser quien seque tus lágrimas<em>  
><em>será solo un juego individual<em>

_por favor que el tiempo se pare_  
><em>quiero intoxicarme con tu piel<em>  
><em>y grabar en mí tus latidos del corazón<em>  
><em>débiles y temblorosos<em>  
><em>soportando el golpe incesante<em>  
><em>de tu cuerpo ardiendo en humedad<em>  
><em>ya nunca voy a moverme una eternidad<em>  
><em>como un cuento de hadas será...<em>

(NOTA IMPORTANTE: LAS LETRAS ROSA SON MARIE CANTADO SOLA , LAS AZULES SON THOMAS SOLO Y LAS VERDES JUNTOS)

A todos les gusto la canción al dia siguiente solo me sete baja mi árbol preferido a pensar todo. aun que la letra de la canción era muy de niñas la toque.

Mi humor fue el de siempre esecto cuando me sentí feliz por que abia encontrado a steven mi pequeño camaleón con siempre marie llego con sus alocadas ideas las cual siempre fallan.

Pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso y así fue lo que paso en el cumple años de marie aunque cuando vomite si fue real.


End file.
